Yahari Ore no Tensei wa Mendokusai da!
by mrezbox
Summary: Madara seorang warga jepang biasa mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas, dia menemukan dirinya merasuki tubuh madara yang lain, di mana madara yang satu ini adalah penjahat yang ingin menjebak seluruh dunia ke dalam ilusi. Apa yang dia akan lakukan dengan kehidupan barunya dengan tubuh yang sangat OP di dunia asalnya? OC Madara, Dimensional Jump, Yuragisou no Yuuna-san world, MadaraxHarem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Namaku adalah Madara, tidak ada nama keluarga hanya Madara.

Aku di besarkan di panti asuhan selama 16 tahun, Ibu asrama di panti asuhan itu menemukan Aku di depan pintu panti asuhan di atas keranjang pada saat badai salju terjadi di daerah itu.

Nama Madara juga di ambil dari secarik kertas yang tertulis di dalam keranjang.

Jika ini adalah dunia di light novel atau manga, background story Ku cukup untuk memenuhi kategori menjadi protagonist, tetapi ini adalah dunia nyata.

Selama 30 tahun Aku hidup di dunia ini, dunia di mana semua orang adalah Main Protagonist, dunia dimana tidak ada plot cerita sama sekali, dunia dimana tidak ada Heroine, dunia dimana genre cerita tidak di ketahui.

Kehidupan Ku 30 tahun ini benar-benar bisa di katakan normal, kerja part time satu tempat ke tempat lain, tinggal di apartemen yang usang, jika Aku memiliki uang lebih Aku datang ke tempat yakiniku untuk makan sepuasnya, bisa di katakan tujuan hidup Ku hanya untuk mati saja.

Mungkin kata orang jika Kau memiliki kekasih, maka Kau melihat duniamu lebih bewarna...Aku katakan saja itu bohong.

Pada jaman Aku masih SD, Aku mempunyai teman masa kecil yang berjanji kepadaku, kalau kita besar nanti maka kita harus menjadi pasangan suami istri, Aku memegang janji itu di hati Ku tetapi dia mulai mempunyai kekasih pada saat dia duduk di sekolah SMA, lalu Aku bertanya kepada dia tentang janjinya, dia menjawab 'Eh~ Aku pernah janji seperti itu ya~' pada saat itu juga Aku pulang dengan mata Ku yang membiru, bukan ini bukan air mata, melainkan Aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya yang juga kebetulan yankee di sekolah itu.

Jadi pada saat itu juga mata Ku terbuka oleh asam manis kehidupan...bukan asam pahit kehidupan ini.

Aku menjadi seorang Villager A di kehidupan Ku sendiri.

Seseorang yang berharap menjadi Main Protagonist suatu hari nanti.

Jika dunia alternatif itu ada, apakah Madara-madara yang lain nasibnya sama seperti Ku?

Aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu sebelum kejadian yang mustahil ini terjadi.

Sekarang ini Aku berada di situasi di mana diri Ku merasuki tubuh Madara yang ada di dunia lain setelah Aku tewas.

dan...

"Madara-sama Aku akan mengaktifkan Kamui ke mana Naruto dan yang lain berada dan rencani Mata Bulan akan segera terlaksana"

Seorang pria dengan separuh badannya bewarna hitam dan memiliki mata merah berbentuk seperti shuriken ninja bertanya kepada Ku.

"Hai?"

Madara yang satu ini sepertinya adalah Main Antagonist di kehidupan ini.


	2. Hidup baru, Masalah Baru

**Chapter 1**

"Madara-sama?"

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku memiliki ingatan baru masuk ke pikiran Ku.

Uchiha Madara, lahir di klan Uchiha dia yang menemukan Konohagakure bersama Senju Hashirama teman dan juga rivalnya, dengan niat untuk mencapai era perdamaian Madara membuat desa itu dengan rivalnya, tetapi kedua belah pihak mempunyai pandangan berbeda tentang perdamaian, mereka berdua bertarung untuk siapa yang berhak menguasai desa, pertarungan itu menghasilkan kematian Uchiha Madara tetapi dengan jutsu terlarangnya Madara berhasil mencurangi kematiannya dan bersembunyi menyusun rencana rahasianya.

Intinya rencana Uchiha Madara adalah menjebak semua orang yang ada di dunia dengan ilusi.

Dan pertanyaannya.

Bagaimana Aku bisa disini?

Aku tahu kalau Aku tewas karena kecelakaan yang konyol di kamar apartemen Ku.

Tetapi kenapa Aku berada di situasi seperti ini.

Aku memegang kepala Ku sambil berpikir bagaimana Aku bisa di situasi seperti ini.

"Madara-sama apa Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kalau tidak salah mahluk hitam ini adalah Zetsu dan yang di rasuki Zetsu tubuhnya adalah Uchiha Obito serta tempat sekarang Aku berada adalah dimensi Kamui.

Apa yang akan Aku lakukan saat ini?

Keluar dimensi ini dan melawan Naruto dan Sasuke serta menyelesaikan rencana Uchiha Madara...tidak tidak mereka berdua sudah jelas-jelas Protagonist di dunia ini, sekuat apa pun Uchiha Madara, Protagonist selalu menang, itu sudah hukum alam.

Lagi pula Aku bukan Uchiha Madara.

Aku adalah Madara umur 30 tahun warga jepang yang rajin membayar pajak, orang modern yang suka membaca manga di waktu luangnya, Aku cinta damai dan Aku tidak keberatan menjadi villager A dari pada melawan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Maafkan Aku Uchiha Madara, rencana Mu tidak akan Aku lanjutkan.

Aku melihat mahluk Zetsu yang melekat di tubuh Uchiha Obito.

"Tidak apa-apa...Zetsu bisa kah tunggu sebentar saja"

Diam-diam Aku memproyeksikan bayangan yang masuk ke dunia yang tak terlihat, jutsu ini adalah Limbo hengoku

"...!"

Tubuh Zetsu kaku tiba-tiba.

"Madara-sama apa yang Kau lakukan!?"

Di lihat dari mata biasa tubuh Zetsu diam begitu saja seakan-akan dia melakukan pantonim tetapi yang sebenarnya bayangan Limbo Ku menahannya, bayangan ini mustahil untuk di deteksi atau di lihat dari mata telanjang, di lihat dari sisi pandangan Ku, bayangan Ku mengaktifkan Susanoo hanya bagian tangan saja dan menahan seluruh tubuh Zetsu dengan meremas seluruh tubuhnya.

"Zetsu...tugasmu sekarang ini sudah selesai"

Aku meletakan telapak tangan Ku ke kepala Zetsu atau Uchiha Obito.

"A..pa!"

Sebelum mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata Aku mengaktifkan Ningendō, salah satu jutsu dari Rinnegan lalu menarik kedua jiwa dari Uchiha Obito dan Zetsu.

Dan...

Aku mendapatkan ingatan dari kedua jiwa yang Aku tarik dengan jutsu Ningendō.

"..! Aku tidak menyangka Zetsu berencana untuk menghianati Uchiha Madara dan mencoba untuk membangkitkan Kaguya, untungnya mahluk hitam itu sudah tamat"

Aku melihat tubuh Uchiha Obito yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Aneh ini pertamanya Aku membunuh orang tetapi Aku tidak merasakan apapun, apa karena yang Aku bunuh adalah penjahat, tidak Uchiha Obito bisa di bilang mantan penjahat, penjahat sebenarnya adalah Zetsu, mahluk itu terus memanipulasi orang dari era Rikudou Sennin, mungkin Aku mendapatkan ingatan dan pengalaman dari Uchiha Madara, Aku melihat di ingatan Madara, dia membunuh jutaan orang dengan cara yang berbeda itu mungkin mengapa Aku tidak apa-apa melakukan tindakan taboo itu.

Aku memproyeksikan Kuroi Jushinki, benda hitam seperti jarum sebesar jari telunjuk muncul di telapak tangan Ku, Aku masukan benda itu ke tubuh Uchiha Obito yang sudah tidak bernyawa di bagian jantung dan tengkorak kepala.

"Dengan ini Aku bisa mengontrol tubuh Obito dengan Chakra dan keluar dari dimensi ini...selanjutnya menurut Uchiha Madara yang sudah membaca tablet batu yang ada di klan Uchiha, siapa yang sudah membangkitkan Rinnegan dan mendekati bulan maka akan muncul mata yang akan bisa merefleksikan ke bulan dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi, Aku tidak ingin mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi tetapi mata itu mungkin bisa membuat Aku keluar dari dunia ini, di ingatan Zetsu mata ketiga Kaguya setelah memakan buah chakra yaitu Rinne sharingan mempunyai kekuatan untuk berpergian antara satu dimensi ke dimensi lain, Aku perlu membangkitkan mata itu, masalahnya adalah Naruto dan Sasuke"

Tunggu Kamui kan bisa mentranportasikan penggunanya ke tempat yang pernah dia datangi.

"Hmmm mungkin ke Konoha, jarak antara tempat pertarungan ini dan konoha cukup jauh tetapi ada hokage ke-empat dan Tobirama yang mempunyai Jutsu itu, hmmm sebaiknya Aku meninggalkan satu Kage Bunshin untuk mengulur waktu"

Aku memunculkan satu bunshin yang muncul setelah asap putih menyebar di tempat.

"Ulur waktu tiga menit saja"

Bunsin Ku meresponnya dengan mengangguk lalu Aku memberi perintah ke tubuh Obito untuk menggunakan Kamui ke bunshin Ku.

"Selama bunshin Ku sibuk dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sebaiknya Aku langsung menuju ke Konoha"

Aku tidak lupa untuk menyembunyikan aura chakra Ku dengan chakra senjutsu sebelum keluar dari dimensi Kamui, semenjak Uchiha Madara menyerap chakra senjuntsu milik Hashirama dia langsung menguasai tehnik tersebut.

Aku merasakan ruang dan waktu terpisah di seluruh tubuh Ku dan dengan tiba-tiba Aku muncul di atas monumen Hokage hanya dengan waktu tiga detik saja.

Aku mengambil kedua mata yang ada di tubuh Obito, sekarang tubuh itu tidak berguna lagi.

Aku terbang menuju angkasa mendekati bulan, tangan Ku meremas pelindung kepala yang ada di dahi Ku, dan pada saat itu juga Aku merasakan ada yang bangkit di dalam tubuh Ku, seperti kepingan puzzle yang selama ini menghilang melengkapi bagian yang kosong.

Di saat yang bersamaan di permukaan bulan terdapat gambar sembilan tomoe di bagi masing-masing tiga bagian dengan garis yang mengitari sebagai penghubung tomoe tersebut, ini adalah apa yang di refleksikan mata yang ada di dahi Ku, Rinne Sharingan.

Tiba-tiba ingatan dari bunshin Ku muncul di kepala Ku.

"Hoh~ tidak sampai tiga menit kedua bocah itu berhasil mengalahkan bunshin Ku yang memiliki 10% dari kekuatan dari original, tidak buruk juga"

Masing-masing kekuatan mata setiap orang berbeda-beda, seperti Obito dengan Kamui, Itachi dengan Tsukuyomi, Sasuke dengan Rinnegannya yang dapat bertukar tempat dengan satu objek yang di lihatnya.

Seperti ikan yang telah di lahirkan di dalam air dan dapat langsung berenang.

Aku pun langsung mengetahui kekuatan Rinne Sharingan milik Ku, dan Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum mengetahui kekuatan yang Aku dapat.

"Sempurna"

"Madara!"

Sebelum Aku mengaktifkan jutsu Ku, suara Hokage ke-empat terdengar di monumen wajah Hokage ke-4.

Are? sepertinya dia berada di sana tidak sadarkan diri sejak awal dan Aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Kebetulan sekali Kau berada di sini, ingat baik-baik pesan terakhir yang Aku ucapkan ini, penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah Zetsu, sekarang klan Uchiha sudah bebas dari lingkaran kutukan kebencian"

Matanya melebar setelah mendengar pesan Ku, Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia persepsikan dari pesan Ku, Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan, pikiran Ku hanya memikirkan mata ketiga Ku yang bera ada di bagian dahi yang bisa membuat Aku pulang ke dunia asal Ku.

Kedua telapak tangan Ku bertemu satu sama lain.

"Amenominakanushi (Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe)

Aku merasakan chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh Ku terkuras sebanyak delapan puluh persen, jutsu ini adalah teleportasi, Aku hanya membayangkan dimana Aku ingin berpindah tempat atau membayangkan tempat itu saja untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini, dan semakin jauh dimensi yang di lompati semakin banyak juga chakra yang di konsumsi, ini adalah jutsu ticket Ku untuk pulang.

Ini terjadi dengan sekejap Aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti jutsu Kamui di tubuh Ku.

"Akhirnya ,walaupun hanya sebentar saja Aku berpetualang di sana, Aku lega dapat kembali"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Aku terjatuh di tempat tidur Ku.

Tempat ini adalah kamar apartemen Ku, jika ini memang mimpi setidaknya Aku bekerja keras di mimpi Ku.

Dan kesadaran Ku mulai memudar.

{LINE BREAK}

Bayangan cahaya menyilaukan jatuh ke arah mata Ku yang masih tertutup.

"..pagi kah"

Aku mengerang dalam posisi tubuh Ku yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur, berusaha menghiraukan datangnya pagi dan kembali ke alam mimpi, Aku memeluk guling Ku yang sedikit dingin dan bau dengan erat.

Tunggu sebentar...

Aku tidak mempunyai guling di kamar ini...

Dan sensasi ini, seperti Aku tidak memeluk guling.

Rasa kantuk langsung menghilang setelah Aku mengingat kejadian semalam.

Aku melihat benda yang Aku peluk erat di tubuh Ku.

"Gyaa!"

Badan Ku secara refleks melempar benda itu sejauh-jauhnya dari tubuh Ku.

"Jadi begitu ya...kejadian semalam bukan mimpi"

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan pikiran Ku.

Aku melihat benda yang Aku lempar ke ujung ruangan ini.

Benda ini adalah tubuh asli Ku setelah Aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu tewas dan Aku merasuki tubuh Madara di dunia lain.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya, tersendat sampai mati karena memakan cup ramen di saat Aku melihat berita bahwa Aku memenangkan undian tiga juta yen, sungguh kematian sangat memalukan"

Aku dapat melihat tubuh Ku yang lama masih ada ramen yang tersangkut di lubang hidungnya.

Kenapa ya Aku melihat tubuh lama Ku, Aku merasa muak.

Dan tubuh ini...

Aku melihat bayangan Ku yang ada dicermin.

Wajah hampir sama dengan wajah Ku yang lama bedanya, tubuh Ku yang lama memiliki perut six month sedangkan tubuh ini memiliki perut yang six pack, rambut di kepala juga lebih panjang sepinggang dan memiliki warna putih sedangkan tubuh Ku yang lama rambut bagian depan kepala sudah botak.

Kalau di perhatikan lebih jelas, kalau Aku diet Aku bisa di bilang Ikemen.

Sekarang apa yang akan Aku lakukan di kehidupan Ku ini, kehidupan Ku selama 30 tahun yang payah sudah berakhir, Aku tidak keberatan menjalani lagi kehidupan Ku sebagai Villager A tetapi di dalam diri Ku yang baru Aku merasa muak dengan kehidupan Ku yang lama.

Uchiha Madara memang memiliki superiority complex dan selalu memandang rendah siapa saja yang tidak memasuki kategorinya, mungkin sekarang ini egonya mempengaruhi pola pikir Ku.

Aku memiliki uang tiga juta yen, kontrak tinggal di apartemen habis hari ini, dan 3 hari lalu Aku di minta tolong oleh teman lama Ku untuk menggantikan dirinya bekerja sebagai guru bahasa inggris cadangan di sekolah SMA Yukemuri selama 6 bulan, waktu itu Aku tidak memiliki uang jadinya tawarannya Aku terima.

Aku memiliki waktu bebas satu minggu sebelum Aku bekerja penuh sebagai guru.

Pertama-tama Aku mencari tempat tinggal yang semurah mungkin di dekat sekolahan, lalu bereksperimen dengan kekuatan baru Ku, untuk uang tiga juta yen, Aku tabung dulu sementara di bank sampai Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku memang berencana ingin mendirikan perusahaan, tetapi Aku tidak tahu perusahaan bergerak di bidang apa yang akan Aku ingin dirikan.

Aku menggunakan Henge no Jutsu untuk mengubah warna rambut Ku dan membuat panjang rambut sebahu.

"Bukannya Henge no Jutsu itu ilusi ya? Jutsu yang Aku gunakan ini lebih kepada transformasi tubuh bukan hanya ilusi belaka, Mah~ justru ini lebih baik bukan?"

Aku mengirim tubuh Ku yang lama dengan Amenominakanushi ke kawah gunung Fuji,

"Sekarang masalah yang ada di kamar ini sudah di tuntas, selanjutnya bebenah untuk pergi dari tempat ini"

Aku membuka lemari dan melihat semua pakaian Ku.

"Ah!...semua pakaian Ku sekarang terlalu besar, harus belanja pakaian yang baru lagi, haa~ sangat merepotkan, tunggu sebentar kenapa Aku tidak membuatnya dengan kekuatan Ku!?"

Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu.

Tehnik ini yang menciptakan Bijuu, dengan menggunakan imajinasi dan Yin chakra untuk membentuk wujud fisik lalu menggunakan Yang chakra untuk memberikan nafas kehidupan dapat menciptakan segala mahluk hidup.

"Haa~ kekuatan yang Aku miliki sangat sempurna untuk gaya hidup Hikikomori"

Aku membuat berbagai benda dengan Banbutsu Sōzō.

Pakaian, smartphone, tablet pc, emas, berlian ada juga logam dari game seperti orichalcum, dan benda yang ada di anime seperti nervegear, Neuro Linker.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Neuro Linker yang Aku buat bekerja dengan baik seperti yang ada di anime Accel World.

Dan setiap Aku membayangkan benda fiksi yang akan Aku buat, Aku mendapat pengetahuan benda tersebut, ini juga adalah jutsu dari Rinne Sharingan Amenominakanushi, tidak hanya jutsu teleportasi tetapi juga dapat mendownload pengetahuan dari dunia pararel, selama dimensi di dunia itu nyata.

Tapi sangat di sayangkan D****mon tidak nyata, kalau Aku bisa membuat robot kucing itu kehidupan Ku akan jauh lebih mudah.

Benda-benda tergeletakan tidak karuan di ruangan ini dan langit di luar sana sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ah..! gawat Aku sibuk bereksperimen dan tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah malam!"

Aku mengambil cincin yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung mengenakannya di jari telunjuk tangan kanan.

Ini adalah dimensional ring, benda ini Aku buat berdasarkan anime Sci-fi tahun 90 an, cincin ini dapat menyimpan benda apapun selama benda itu bukan mahluk hidup.

Aku menyimpan semua benda yang ada di kamar Ku ke dimensional ring, ruangan ini langsung kosong seketika.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di kantong celana jeans yang Aku pakai.

"Sebaiknya Aku menukarkan kertas undian ini terlebih dahulu dan langsung mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan sekolah SMA Yukemuri"

Aku berdiri di bagian sisi balkon apartemen Ku.

"Heh! waktu Aku masih kecil Aku pernah bermimpi meloncat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain seperti ninja, sekarang hal itu bukan mimpi lagi"

{LINE BREAK}

"Urara apakah ini tempatnya"

[Eh~ tidak salah lagi, akhir-akhir ini terjadi penyerangan kepada anak-anak di area di mana Kau berada, korban yang di serang memliki luka lebam di bagian perut dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini, kejadian terakhir terjadi dua hari yang lalu dan berdasarkan info yang Aku punya, pelaku memakai pakaian biksu dan kulit tubuhnya bewarna biru, dari karakteristik itu hanya satu yōkai saja yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama]

"Aobōzu!"

[Benar sekali! Sagiri-chan, mahluk itu suka menculik jiwa dari anak-anak, tetapi apakah Kau baik-baik saja menjalani misi ini sendirian Sagiri-chan?]

"Aku akan baik-baik saja"

[Apa benar Kau akan baik-baik saja? Aobōzu termasuk dalam mid class yōkai, walaupun mahluk itu sendirian dia bisa menjadi lawan yang cukup tangguh untuk Kau lawan]

"Tidak usah khawatirkan Aku Urara, sebagai klan ninja Ameno kalau Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, maka Aku tidak berhak menjadi kepala ninja klan Ameno nantinya"

[Kau ini...haa~ sikapmu itu juga yang menyebabkan Kau di takuti kaum laki-laki di sekolahan, kalau Kau bersikap seperti itu terus Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kekasih tau]

"A-apa yang Kau katakan Urara, ini bukan waktunya untuk berbicara seperti itu!"

[Hai hai, maaf maaf, tetapi kalau situasi memburuk tolong mundur sementara dan melakukannya lagi dengan bala bantuan yang cukup]

"Hai Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri Ku...hmmmm?"

[Ada apa?]

"Ada seseorang pria yang mengikuti gadis kecil semenjak gadis itu keluar dari mini market...kalau tidak salah menurut informasi dari Mu Aobōzu menculik jiwa anak-anak pada jam saat ini kan?"

[Un benar sekali tetapi apa Kau yakin orang yang mengikuti gadis itu adalah Aobōzu?]

"Tidak tahu tetapi pria itu seperti manusia biasa saja, ah! sekarang pria itu memanggil gadis kecil itu...eh? gadis itu sekarang melarikan diri dari pria itu! dan pria itu mengejar gadis itu!?"

[Eh! bukannya pria itu hanya hentai saja!]

"Aku akan menyelamatkan gadis itu Urara!"

[tunggu sebe..!.Bzzzt...]

{LINE BREAK}

"Tunggu Ojou-chan! jangan lari dari Ku!"

Aku mengejar gadis kecil yang ada di depan Ku.

'Cepat! apakah anak jaman sekarang larinya secepat itu!?'

"Tunggu Ojou-chan! barang yang Kau beli tertukar dengan milik Ku!"

Kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi!?

Aku hanya istirahat sejenak di mini market sebelum Aku memulai mencari penginapan, dan membeli majalah Jump.

Aku menitipkan barang belanjaan Ku di meja kasir, sementara Aku pergi ke toilet, setelah Aku kembali lalu menemukan barang belanjaan Ku isinya bukan majalah Jump yang Aku beli, melainkan Shoujo manga, setelah itu Aku melihat gadis kecil membawa barang belanjaan Ku.

Dan kejadian kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

'Gawat! kalau ada orang yang melihat Aku mengejar gadis kecil, kesalah pahaman bisa terjadi! Aku harus mulai serius mengejar gadis kecil itu'

Aku melihat gadis kecil itu berbelok ke gang yang sepi dengan keberadaan orang.

'Sempurna kalau Aku menghentikan gadis kecil itu di ujung gang yang sepi, tidak ada yang akan melihat Ku dan menuduh Aku seorang hentai, saatnya untuk serius!'

Aku memulai menambah kecepatan berlari Ku lalu mendahului gadis kecil itu.

Aku melebarkan kedua tangan Ku ke samping, mencegah gadis kecil itu lari dari Ku lagi

"Akhirnya Aku berhasil mengejar Mu Ojou-chan, huhu..hu..hu sekarang game kejar-kejarannya sudah berakhir, Kau seharusnya tidak keluar malam hari sendirian Ojou-chan"

Gadis kecil itu melihat Ku dengan ekspresi muka yang panik.

"Oi oi oi! jangan melihat Ku dengan muka seperti itu, Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan Mu, Aku hanya-!"

Sebelum Aku menyelesaikan kalimat Ku, Aku merasakan firasat yang berbahaya, firasat ini sangat sering Aku rasakan pada saat bunshin Ku bertarung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, firasat ini juga sudah menjadi insting setelah Aku mendapatkan memori dan kekuatan Uchiha Madara yang dia asah di medan pertarungan selama masa hidupnya.

Benda tajam melesat ke arah pundak kanan Ku seperti peluru, benda ini sering Aku lihat di ingatan Uchiha Madara, memiliki bentuk seperti pisau belati dengan kedua sisinya memiliki bentuk yang sama, dengan pegangan yang berpalut perban dan lubang cincin di bagian ujung pegangan tersebut.

Aku menghindarinya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dan benda itu menancap di atas permukaan tanah...walaupun, kalau benda itu mengenai badan Ku, Aku juga akan beregenerasi dengan cepat, tetapi rasa sakit tetap akan Aku rasakan jika benda itu berhasil mengenaiku.

Aku melihat benda itu, benda itu adalah Kunai, alat yang paling banyak di gunakan oleh Shinobi di dunia dimana Uchiha Madara berada, di design untuk menusuk dan di lontarkan dengan tangan.

'Kenapa benda ini ada di sini...bukan bukan bukan yang lebih penting lagi siapa yang melempar benda ini ke arah Ku!'

Dari lontarannya Aku tahu orang yang melempar benda ini tidak mengincar bagian vital tubuh Ku, tetapi siapa yang menggunakan senjata ini di era modern jepang dengan sangat ahli!

"Untuk seorang hentai keberuntunganmu cukup baik juga, tetapi serangan Ku selanjutnya Aku tidak akan menahan diri Ku lagi"

Dari kegelapan muncul perempuan memakai seragam sekolah dan syal bewarna merah yang terpasang di lehernya.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang di ikatnya dengan gaya side-pony tail menggunakan aksesoris rambut dengan bentuk shuriken, perempuan itu kira-kira berumur 16 tahun, memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang remaja seumurannya.

Jika perempuan itu menjadi idol, Aku berani taruhan dia bisa menjadi terkenal di negara ini, apa lagi dengan postur tubuh yang bisa membuat para lelaki DT tewas di tempat karena hypertension.

Matanya yang bewarna hijau seperti batu emerald melihat Ku dengan tatapan yang tajam.

'...Tunggu sebentar apakah dia barusan memanggil Ku dengan hentai?'

"Oho...? ternyata Kau belum puas dengan gadis kecil itu dan sekarang Kau melihat Ku dengan tatapanmu yang mesum itu, Aku merencanakan untuk menghapus ingatanmu setelah ini tetapi tampaknya menghapus ingatanmu belum cukup untuk memberikanmu pelajaran"

Perempuan itu memposisikan dirinya diantara Aku dan gadis kecil itu, di tangannya dia memegang kunai yang siap menyerang kapanpun.

"T-tunggu sebentar ini bukan seperti yang Kau pikirkan Aku hanya...ini...dengan gadis kecil itu"

Ah gawat! Aku gugup kalau lawan bicara Ku adalah bishoujo, Aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dan ingatan dari Uchiha Madara kan...kan?

"Kenapa? apa plastik bag yang ada di tanganmu ada kaitannya dengan gadis kecil itu?"

'Benar benar, plastik bag yang ada di tangan Ku milik gadis kecil itu, dan punya Ku ada di gadis kecil itu'

Karena Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, Aku hanya menganggukan kepala Ku, dengan ini kesalah pahaman yang konyol ini terselesaikan walaupun Aku tidak paham yang di maksud perempuan itu dengan menghapus ingatan.

Perempuan itu mendekati Aku dengan hati-hati, dan mengambil plastik bag yang ada di tangan Ku, lalu perempuan itu mengambil konten yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia melihat buku yang di dalam plastik bag itu lalu melihat ke arah Ku dengan kedua matanya menatap dengan tajam, Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum, dan perempuan itu tersenyum juga.

'Ah walaupun Aku tidak berbicara, ternyata dia paham apa maksud Ku, benar kata orang, walaupun tidak bisa berbicara, Kau bisa mengerti perkataan orang lain dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum, hanya itu saja bisa membuat semua bentuk percakapan menjadi berhasil, terutama senyuman bisa di gunakan dalam situasi apapun! membuat senyuman menjadi alat untuk komunikasi yang sempurna!'

"Sekarang Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, maaf telah memanggilmu hentai"

"Hahaha~ tidak apa-apa, hal itu pernah terjadi kepada setiap orang, lagi pula Kau saat ini sudah tahu bahwa Aku bukan hentai itu sudah cukup bagi Ku"

"Iya benar sekali Kau bukan hentai...tetapi Kau adalah gokiburi dah!"

Perempuan itu mencoba melesat ke arah Ku lalu menyerang dengan kunai yang ada di tangannya.

Iya benar perempuan itu baru ingin mencoba, karena kenapa?

Sebelum dia melakukan hal itu Aku merasakan hasrat ingin membunuh dari perempuan itu dan seperti ada tombol switch yang menyala On.

Tubuh Ku masuk dalam mode autopilot, dan dalam sekejap saja Aku menemukan tubuh Ku mengunci tubuh perempuan itu dengan tangan kiri Ku memegang kepala bagian belakang dan tangan kanan Ku memegang lengan perempuan itu yang memegang kunai yang kunainya Aku arahkan ke bagian leher belakang perempuan itu.

Tentu saja bukan Aku sendiri yang kaget, perempuan itupun kaget menemukan dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu, Aku dapat merasakan otot tubunya menegang.

Aku melihat buku yang tergeletak di samping Ku dan kaget melihat isi konten yang ada di dalamnya 'Lolicon Special edition Volume 2' kenapa di dalam buku shoujo manga konten yang ada di dalamnya M rated?

...Aku rasa kesalah pahaman ini akan menjadi lebih panjang.


End file.
